


nothing fishy about it

by clockworkmoon



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto was perfect, and Nanase was the worst human being Sousuke ever encountered, and it made him want to just give up on life and howl. Why would this little shit be so lucky, while all Sousuke was left with was pining after his roommate's boyfriend, and that terrible, disgusting smell of mackerel in the air.<br/>or<br/>for the prompt "drunkedly hooked up but you are dating my roomate who already hates me au"<br/>Sousuke really, really hates the smell of mackerel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing fishy about it

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist myself when i stumbled upon this prompt. it screamed soumako.

Sousuke was _screwed_.

He always knew he was rather unlucky. He must've had offended some higher power in his previous life, or like, in his past _seven_ lives, at least, to receive this kind of torture. His life plainly sucked.

It should've been enough for his fate to punish him with a roommate he got at his first year in college- Nanase Haruka. If there was anyone incompatible with him, Nanase was ten times worse than that. The past four months they shared their living space together, it was a disaster. No, disaster had a funny sound to it, especially when put together in a sentence with "college" and "roomate", and could be sometimes laughed at. It wasn't even hell. It was like, pure purgatory, because Sousuke was clearly atonementing for something he must've done wrong, and it seemed as if his fate decided to put him through the worst of the _worst_ of trials.

The twelve hard labors Hercules had to go through? Easy-peasy. Hercules should've tried studying while there's Nanase Haruka, staring into distance with that empty expression on his face.

Thank god Sousuke was a party animal. Well, more of a getting-drunk-and-sleeping-in-someone-else's-room kind of a party animal, but it still allowed him to spent the minimal amount of time with his roommate straight from _hell_.

It would be good if Nanase would, for example, leave their room once in a while. But honest to God, Sousuke doubted if that weirdo even attended classes. Each time Sousuke left for his lecture, Nanase was in the room. By the time he got back, Nanase was still there, motionless, often in the same position, or sometimes just laying on his bed in a swimming suit.

Sousuke wondered if they exchanged more than few sentences these past months. Obviously, he wouldn’t start the conversations- but since Nanase wasn’t a chatty cathy himself, they usually just ignored each other’s presence.

He mostly learnt about Nanase when his boyfriend, Makoto, visited, but it wasn't even thanks to Nanase opening up to his other half- he barely spoke in Sosuke's presence at all, letting Nanase's better half talk for two.

Sousuke started hating Nanase five times more when he realised what kind of hottie his roommate was dating- broad shoulders, nice smile, hair that probably felt _great_ slipping between fingers. And that ass, oh _god_ , Sousuke jerked off at least seven times to the thought of it. Tachibana Makoto was perfect, and Nanase was the worst human being Sousuke ever encountered, and it made him want to just give up on life and _howl_. Why would this little shit be so lucky, while all Sousuke was left with was pining after his roommate's boyfriend, and that terrible, disgusting smell of mackerel in the air.

And, if that wasn't enough, Sousuke's best friend had a biggest crush on Nanase. Apparently, they were taking the same class, and Rin wouldn't shut up about that funny, calm guy with amazing blue eyes that went to same lectures Rin did. Sousuke didn't realise it was Nanase, until one day, when Rin came to his room to hang out, he made some strangled noises upon laying his eyes upon Nanase.

"Haru!" he greeted him with a grin, and totally abandoned Sousuke in order to talk to stupid Nanase. And it became a ritual.

* * *

 

Sometimes Sousuke wondered if there was anything he could've done to prevent this hell. Well, he could had probably enrolled into another college. Or beg his dad to pay more money for a single room. But he didn't, so he was bound for hell.

The moment he laid eyes on Nanase, he knew they wouldn't like each other, there was just this _aura_ around him that made Sousuke cringe. And then, it turned out Nanase was a fucking aspiring amateur cook, with a single talent for preparing mackerel _only_.

Sousuke was allergic to fish. He couldn't eat it without swelling, but this he could avoid, by, for example, _not eating fish_. The worst was, he was feeling nauseous even smelling anything that came from the ocean, and now, avoiding _this_ was harder, considering he lived in a country that was famous for its seafood dishes.

The very first day they moved in, Nanase didn't bother to unpack, muttering something about "Makoto coming here in an hour", and he just grabbed a pack from his bag, unwrapped it, and took out a pan from their kitchenette's cupboard.

Then, he proceeded to fry what turned out to be a fish.

Sousuke made faces at him, grunted a lot, but Nanase's back was turned on him, so he probably didn't notice Sousuke's discomfort. Sousuke opened the window, probably a tad too loud, but he wanted to make a statement. He could feel his stomach cringing, and he took few, deep breaths, leaning out of the window.

It didn't help. But he thought, "Okay, it will take him probably one more minute to finish." So he waited patiently, but the thing was- patience wasn't his strongest suite. So, the passing minute felt like five _hours_.

And them, fucking Nanase took out four more fish, and started preparing them for frying.

Sousuke growled.

"Oi, I have a fish allergy. Can't you cook it somewhere else?" he asked, and even to him his voice sounded angry.

Nanase turned back to him, slowly. He blinked twice. "What do you mean, allergic to _fish_?"

Sousuke plunged to the window, because the fish started to burn, and if there was anything worse than a smell of fish, it was probably the smell of a fish being _burnt_. "God!" he snarled, as he leaned dangerously out the window to choke on fresh air. He kept the position, and just yelled back at Nanase. "Turn the gas down, or pay more attention! God, I'm going to vomit any minute.This stinks so bad,   _fuck_."

Nanase turned the gas down, then turned it off completely. "Are you in danger because of this smell? Can you _die_ from it?" he asked seriously.

Sousuke scoffed. "No! But it's so disgusting, I can't stand it."

Nanase just stared at him, then turned the goddamn gas back on. "Oh, so if you won't die from it, there's no need for me to go away."

Sousuke felt his heart racing and his blood boiling. He was afraid that the vein on his neck would pop out any second. He was _furious_.

He jumped few huge steps to reach the kitchenette, and turned the gas down. "I feel nauseous!" he groaned at Nanase, who just watched him with an undisturbed expression on his face. The moment Sousuke went back to his bed, he unceremoniously went back to cooking.

Sousuke threw his flip-flop on the floor with anger. "Can you _stop_?"

Nanase didn't even bother to shrug, or shake his head, he just completely ignored Sousuke's rage, muttering something about the weakest links and mackerel gods.

Sousuke stormed off their room, and he knew the moment he slammed the door behind him, that it was a beginning of a horrible, _horrible_ year.

* * *

 

Living with Nanase had only one silver lining to it- and it was his indecently hot boyfriend, who would hang out at Nanase's side of the room from time to time, waiting for Nanase to come back. Which wasn’t that often, and Sousuke firmly believed the only time Nanase left their room was probably to buy more mackerel he could torture Sousuke with.

It didn't matter he knew Rin had told him repeatedly about how great it was to work on group projects with Nanase, which meant Nanase _did_ go to his lectures and classes, after all. But it didn't matter, since Sousuke had rarely the room to himself.

But there were these few occasions when he did, and it often involved Makoto sitting at Nanase's desk, or bed.

Or that one time when Sousuke barged into the room while Tachibana was pulling his sweater off, probably stripping because of the crazy temperature in their room. Usually, Sousuke wanted to strangle Nanase in his sleep, each night that he tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep because of the awfully high room temperature Nanase set.

But now, he could say he was almost grateful for Nanase's persistence on having their room set to a temperature of the hell he probably ascended from.

Sousuke couldn't help but grin as he watched Makoto fumbling with his sweater, but then the grin ceased on his face, when Makoto pulled the sweater more violently, and his whole shirt ridden up. And oh god, if the vision of Tachibana's ass clothed, in trousers, gave him a jerk off material for several sessions, he could probably live the rest of his live unbothered by any porn, and supply his fantasies with that vision of Tachibana's back muscles only.

That boy was _ripped_. Not as much as Sousuke, _obviously_ , but he was ripped, and broad, and Sousuke had to pinch himself not to touch his skin, or more probably, not to bite into it.

"Oh, Yamazaki-kun? Hi." Makoto said, his face red from exhaustion as he finally could breathe again when he tossed the strangling him sweater on Nanase's bed. He adjusted his t-shirt with a small frown.

Sousuke felt his ears turning pink, and he cleared his throat.

"Tachibana. What a pleasure to have you here." he said nonchalantly - at least he hoped it sounded nonchalantly - and went to his bed to throw himself on it with an impact. He rested against the wall and put his hands on the back of his head. "Waiting for Nanase?"

Makoto nodded his head, as he folded the sweater and put it on his knees. "Ah, yeah. I bought take-out, I thought he could use some meat and rice once in a while instead of living off mackerel scales and fishbones." Makoto chuckled to himself, and Sousuke scoffed.

"Yeah, Nanase's culinary taste isn't very varied, I'll give you that." he said after a while, and Makoto nodded again. They sat in silence for few minutes, Sousuke scrolling through his phone to seem occupied, while in reality he was just re-reading his week old message exchanges with Rin.

"Yamazaki-kun, would you like some? I think I brought way too much food for just the two of us, and since Haru's running late, would you like to share with me?" Makoto said, reaching into the bag and presenting to Sousuke the nicely smelling take-out. Rice noodles and beef, sour-sweet. Sousuke felt his mouth water, and this time it wasn't only Tachibana's body's fault- he was quite hungry.

"Thanks." Sousuke got up from his bed and took the pack, their fingers brushing for a moment. Sousuke felt a hot tingling in his stomach at that touch, and was surprised Makoto didn't take his hand back straight away, but seemed to find the fleeting touch pleasurable as well. If the faint pink on his cheeks was any indicator.

"So, how are the classes, Yamazaki-kun? Settled in?" Makoto flashed him a smile after Sousuke broke the contact, and Sousuke almost choked on the spoonful of noodles he started to devour.

It was so weird, how on one hand, he would love to fuck Makoto's mouth senselessly, preferably coming in it, and on the other hand he would like to kiss his lips tenderly, and like, hold his hand, and all that sappy stuff.

"Uh, yeah, it's okay. I thought the subject was going to be more interesting, though. It's kinda boring for now." he managed to say with his mouth still full. Makoto stared at him before breaking into a wider smile.

"Well, they need to cover the basics before they teach us the fun stuff, I guess. You have to be patient."

Sousuke laughed through his nose, not wanting to risk spitting at Makoto. "Yeah, the thing is patience is something I should probably work on even more than on my biology homework."

Makoto hummed in reply, not uttering another word, and shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. It was too much to devour at once, so he stuck out his tongue a bit, trying to fit everything in so nothing would fall on his shirt. Sousuke froze, transfixed at how swirly Makoto's tongue seemed to be, and images of how great this lips would work on his cock flooded him.

Makoto probably felt him staring, because he flushed and quickly swallowed the food, covering his face. "I'm so sorry, Haru always tells me I am so greedy when I'm eating, sorry if I'm being too gross."

Sousuke just shook his head, grip tightening on his chopsticks. It wasn't gross at all, unless he started to get turned on by gross things these days.

Makoto rubbed his neck, putting the plate on the floor. "Um, I meant to ask before- is it hard to live with Haru? I know he's not the easiest person to communicate with, but he's a great person, you know. So just..." Makoto laughed, his gaze lowering onto his hands, resting in his lap. "I wanted to advise you to be patient with him, but you just admitted it isn't your strongest virtue. Well, anyway. I hope you two get along." he finished, lifting his eyes to search for something in Sousuke's face.

Sousuke gulped twice, avoiding his eyes. He pretty much wanted to explain Makoto that the only reason he hadn't complained _yet_ to the administration about his situation, and ask them to change rooms, the solely reason he would endure Nanase, was to have chances to stare at and interact with Tachibana. Instead, he only shrugged, and smirked. "He ain't my best friend, but we manage."

Makoto let out a sigh of relief. "I know it shouldn't be my business since me and Haru are adults now, not kids in kindergarten, but I couldn't stop worrying. He doesn't talk to me about you at all, and I wanted to make sure you both are okay."

Sousuke felt his pulse racing for two reasons- Makoto seemed to be worried about him as well, which was, wow, hella nice. But the second thing was that fucking Nanase didn't talk to Makoto about his roommate? So what, he just tortured Sousuke without even sharing his great victories over his nemesis with his boyfriend? What the _hell_.

They ate in comfortable silence, sharing their observations over how great the beef was, or how nice it smelled, from time to time. After they finished, and Makoto threw the empty boxes in the bin, Sousuke went back to sit on his bed. Makoto glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late. Gee, Haru's late over three hours now. I think I should go, I don't want to disturb you any longer. I bet you have a lot of homework and reading to fini-"

"You're not disturbing me." Sousuke interrupted him, probably bit too harshly and tad too quick. "I mean- we can study together, or something. I don't talk much to people, considering it is your half mut- um, _withdrawn_ friend Nanase who lives with me, so I don't have a lot of chances to interact."

He should laugh at all this bullshit. It's not as if he would talk more to people if he had a chance, but the smile that bloomed on Makoto's face was definitely worth all the white lies.

"Oh, sure! I just hope Haru's okay. I will just text him, okay?" Makoto said, checking his phone. He tapped a message before shoving his phone into the pocket. "He probably just went to the swimming pool, or something."

Sousuke took out his textbooks and spreaded them on the floor. He threw one of his pillows at Makoto. "The floor is hella uncomfortable, take this."

Makoto smiled at him and tucked the pillow behind his back. They studied for half an hour, when Sousuke lifted his head. "Hey, Tachibana. You said you liked rock, right? Can I show you something? We deserve a break, anyway." he said, waving at Makoto to scoot closer.

Makoto nodded and seated himself next to Sousuke. Sousuke offered him one of the earbuds,  and Makoto nodded his head again, and put it into his ear. Sousuke played a band he recently discovered, although it turned out Makoto knew about them already. Sousuke felt disappointed, because now he had no excuse to crowd in Makoto’s space, if he had nothing to show him. But Makoto didn't go back to studying, instead he chose to show Sousuke less known, but equally brilliant songs by the same band.

Their shoulders were pressed together, Tachibana's knee nudged him from time to time when he hummed and tapped his feet to the melody. His eyes were closed, he was completely engrossed in the music, and Sousuke had trouble breathing, watching him tilt his head to the beat, how amazingly his throat was exposed, it would take a second for Sousuke to just lean and lick his skin-

Then, Makoto opened his eyes, staring intently at Sousuke, with a surprisingly hard to read expression. He wasn't angry, but his cheeks were pink, was it from the temperature or his excitement for the music, but the thing was, he didn't move- he was staring back at Sousuke, almost as if  _daring_ him.

Sousuke felt as in trance as he tugged his earbud out, and then he reached for Makoto's ear to get rid of the other headphone. Makoto took a shaky breath as he fixed his eyes on Sousuke's parted lips, and he half-closed his eyes, the pink on his cheeks turning into a full on blush. Sousuke threw the headphones away, and rested his arm on the bed, party embracing Makoto, and shifting so they could be fully face to face. Makoto closed his eyes, gulping, and Sousuke leaned in, one of Makoto's hands gripping Sousuke's ipod, while the other- _oh god_ \- travelled on his thigh.

Sousuke didn't think much about how he was about to kiss his roommate's boyfriend. He didn't care.

His pulse was racing like crazy, and there was this white noise in his ears that made it impossible to hear anything. He was a millimeter from tasting Makoto's lips, when suddenly Makoto shifted from under him. What the-? Did Makoto realise what they were about to do and didn't want to cheat on Nanase?

But when Sousuke followed Makoto's sight, he felt his blood boiling.

Haru was standing at the door, frowning almost invisibly. He walked up to Makoto, completely ignoring Sousuke, and outstretched his hand. "You said you had dinner for me."

Sousuke gaped at the scene. So Nanase cared _nothing_ that Sousuke almost kissed his boyfriend? He wasn’t sure if he felt more insulted that Nanase didn't even flinch at the thought of Sousuke kissing Makoto, which had to mean he didn't even consider him threatening enough, or to be offended on Makoto's behalf, that Nanase cared for his partner so little.

" _Haru_..." Makoto meowed, hiding his red face in his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated, and then managed to sigh out. "You are late almost four hours. It's in the bag, it's already cold."

Haru nodded and dragged his feet to the forgotten bag. He sat by his bed and started eating in silence.

Sousuke felt pathetically accomplished when he caught Nanase frowning at him once or twice.

The mood was broken, Sousuke was embarrassingly sporting an unfortunate boner, Makoto was sitting, shoulders hunched, in an equal distance between Sousuke and Nanase, and Nanase was just sipping on his noodles.

"It's good, Makoto." he said quietly, putting the box on the floor. "But the mackerel is better. I think I'm going to fry one now, I'm still hungry after swimming."

Sousuke growled.

* * *

 

The following weeks were an endless stream of days spent on self-pitying and finding ways to move out of his room. The administrator told him it was impossible at this time of the semester, and he would have to wait the remaining weeks till he could switch. So, all that was left for him to do was to find - sometimes the most ridiculous - ways to avoid spending any time in the room.

He even started working as a barista in a coffee shop at the campus, that was opened twenty-four hours. He only took night shifts, and when he couldn't work there, he would just sit there and sulk.

At first, Rin accompanied him, but Sousuke never told him the reason why he avoided his room much more than usual, so Rin just shrugged it off as Sousuke's weird decision. But Sousuke did it on purpose- he knew Rin would've probably laugh at him or worse, get pissed at him for fucking something up for his precious Nanase.

Sousuke couldn't stand  looking at Nanase, but that wasn't anything new. What changed, was that he didn't want to face Makoto, either. He still felt hot from the humiliation about the whole situation. If only Tachibana hadn't been Nanase's boyfriend, if only his roommate hadn’t walked in on them, maybe it could have had a chance. But now it must had seemed to both of them as if Sousuke was so desperate to hit on his roommate's boyfriend, and _ugh_. Truth was, he kinda _was_ , but they didn't need to know that. And it was all Tachibana's fault for being too nice to him, and being way too hot for his own good.

When he wasn't working at night, and when he got too bored with good old brooding, he would party. It wasn't too often, because he felt horribly ashamed each time he woke up with guys (and once, a girl) physically resembling Makoto, snoring next to him.

* * *

 

Sousuke opened his eyes with a groan. He couldn't remember yesterday's house party at all. He got invited by one of the regular customers, a very loud girl whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him, even despite the fact that he had to write it on the cup every two days. No one ever said he was a good barista.

But the thing was, he started drinking on his way to the house, and when he entered the party, it was so loud that he really wanted to go back to his room, but he knew Nanase would be there, probably making out with his boyfriend, uh, and one thought led to another, and suddenly Sousuke was trying to probably drink himself to sleep.

Which he could feel in the thumping of his skull, and in the disgusting taste in his mouth. He looked at the floor and groaned.

There were like, three used condoms laying there, and his ass hurt, _bad_. He sat on the bed and looked at the naked body squeezed to the wall.

" _Obviously_." Sousuke muttered to himself, taking in a broad figure and a mop of sandy hair. Of _course_ he went home with someone looking exactly like Makoto, _again_.

The guy turned in his sleep, and  Sousuke frowned. This one- this one looked really, really similar to Makoto. How did he even _find_ all these people? He shook his head and got up, walking up to a sink he localized, not without any trouble. He took a swig of mouthwash that was standing on the mirror shelf, and stretched.

He turned around, trying to find his underwear and preferably the rest of his clothes on the horrible mess of the floor. Wow, the guy was super untidy.

As Sousuke was leaning to pick up his boxers that somehow ended up under a desk, he heard a hoarse voice. "Hi, Sousuke."

Sousuke turned around, smirking. "Wow, you remember my _name_? I can't say I-"

Sousuke stopped in the middle of the sentence.

The guy sprawled on the sheets wasn't some stranger.

It was Tachibana. He had sex with Tachibana last night, multiple times -  judging by the used condoms - and he couldn't remember a _thing_.

"What the actual _fuck_." Sousuke said, straightening up. He didn't care he was stark naked. He could’ve been fully clothed and it wouldn't help him at all.

Makoto tilted his head, blinking rapidly. "Hm? What? Why- why are you angry?'

Sousuke felt his mouth hanging open. _Why was he angry_?

Makoto sat up, covering his lap with the sheets, when Sousuke flopped on the bed next to him. "So what, does it mean we didn't have sex? That’s why you aren't flipping out?"

Makoto kept looking at him dumbly. "Why should I? Um, and yes, we had - we were together yesterday. Um. Can't you remember anything?"

" _No_." Sousuke said, his lips forming a thin line. Makoto covered his mouth.

"Oh-oh my god, I thought- I was so drunk, I thought you wanted to- with me- oh _god_. I am so- I don't know what to say. I- I didn't realise you didn't want to- with me-" Makoto was bright red, and looked really stressed out, almost shaking, so Sousuke jumped closer to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"Oi, Tachibana, chill out! I can't remember what happened yesterday, but believe me, I wanted to pound you from the very first time I saw your tight ass in my room! I'm just upset because I can't remember it, not because we did it!"

He blinked slowly upon realising what he just said. Makoto stopped shaking, and just stared at him, stunned. "What? _Really_?"

Sousuke felt his cheeks getting bright red, so he just grunted something and moved away. Makoto didn't flinch, just kept on staring in surprise.

"Yeah, really. But you know, since you have a boyfriend and all, I figured that would be kinda rude, he hated me enough even before. What, if after I made a move on you, he would’ve started adding fish to my meals? He knows my weakness, Tachibana. I could have _died_." Sousuke explained dramatically.

Makoto seemed to hear only one thing. "What _boyfriend_?"

Sousuke buried his head in his hands and cursed. "Tachibana, are you dense? Your boyfriend? _Nanase_?"

Makoto frowned, then laughed, and ruffled Sousuke's hair. Sousuke scowled at him. What was so _funny_?

But instead of explaining himself, Makoto pressed a loud kiss on Sousuke's arm. "And here I thought you avoided me because you hated me, or something. After that almost kiss."

Sousuke turned his head, frowning. He wanted to tell Makoto to cut it off, and that he didn't realise Makoto was such an unfaithful guy, to tease Sousuke when he would end up going back to his apparently life-long friend and future husband in the end. But Makoto's face seemed really frank, and inviting, and he was so hot, and even though he made Sousuke feel like an utter moron, chasing something that couldn't be his, Sousuke thought  "Yolo, fuck it, before he goes back I can as well have sex with him and remember it this time". And then, he leaned to lick into Makoto's lips, and Makoto sighed contentedly and opened up to him.

It was everything - and _more_ \- than he had imagined, during all his jerk off sessions. Makoto was firm under him, but weirdly soft, and he just had all these opposing traits that made Sousuke hard within _moments_.

Sousuke groaned lowly, when they both jerked their hips and grinded against each other- Makoto's warm hand was sliding up and down his back, and Sousuke used the arm he wasn't tugging at Makoto's hair to pin Makoto's hand above his head. Makoto let out a muffled moan as Sousuke slid down onto his throat, tracing it with his teeth and sucking on the sensitive skin, his fingers touching the silky hair he always wanted to feel, and tightening its grip on it, guiding Makoto to lift up his head to gain a better access on his neck.

He let go of Makoto's wrist and moved down on him, one hand teasing and twisting his nipple, while he scrupulously worked his tongue and teeth on the other one. Makoto was _melting_ under him, writhing and scraping his back, and they both moved frantically, trying to find as much friction as possible.

Sousuke licked one last time before he stopped, looking up at Makoto. "I have an idea. Are you okay with, uh, blowing me?"

It took Makoto a moment or two before he realised that Sousuke had said anything. "Uh, yeah- um, I know you can't remember but I- I blowed you like, _twice_ already."

Sousuke whimpered, because he missed out on _so much._ He pushed disoriented Makoto back onto the mattress, when Makoto tried to squirm out from under Sousuke to get down on his knees on the floor. "Um, I had something else in mind."

Makoto looked at him, disoriented, with hazed eyes, as Sousuke straddled his waist. He yanked Sousuke down for another messy kiss- it wasn't perfect, but it was Makoto who was kissing him, and it was all that really mattered. He licked Makoto's lip and bit him slightly, Makoto's grip on his shoulders tightening. Then Sousuke let go of him with a wet, obscene sound, and if it was anyone else, they would probably look stupid -with blown out pupils, red cheeks, gasping for air with lips slick with saliva - but Makoto was just perfect, and hot, and Sousuke cried internally at the thought of _this_ being the first and the last time he would have a chance at ravishing him like that.

"Makoto..." Sousuke said, stroking his face, and taking his hand. He flickered his tongue over Makoto's forefinger, then took two fingers in his mouth, making a gagged noise as Makoto's fingers touched the roof of his mouth and scraped it a bit.

Makoto breathed in sharply, his whole body tensing up. Sousuke smirked at him. "Ready for the ride?"

Makoto huffed out a laugh, nodding his head.

Sousuke shifted, still straddling Makoto, but now he had a clear look at Makoto's erect cock. "Mhm" he muttered to himself, stroking Makoto slowly, and watching in amazement how Makoto's hips jerked into his touch.

Makoto whimpered from behind him, so Sousuke lifted his hips, and leaned down, granting Makoto access to his cock, and at the same time giving a first tentative licks over Makoto's head.

He felt Makoto mouthing hotly over his balls, and almost cried out when he felt Makoto's fingers circling his erection, while he spread his cheeks open with one hand, and licked over his hole. Sousuke almost choked at the feeling of a wet tongue teasing his entrance, taking its time to explore before it even slipped in. Sousuke worked on Makoto's dick, swirling his tongue over the sensitive head, bobbing his head in a rhythm, occasionally going down, trying to take in as much as he could. He licked at him, one hand gently playing with Makoto's sack, then mouthed over his shaft, and went back to the top, gagging slightly when he took too much into his mouth and moved his head a bit too enthusiastically.

Makoto worked him open pretty well- Sousuke could feel his tongue inside, prodding at him, while he slipped one finger to add to the pleasure, thrusting it in and out of Sousuke to the movement of his tongue, and Sousuke felt like crying _again_.

He was almost at the edge, when the _fucking_ door opened.

Makoto whimpered against his ass and turned his head in shock, moving his body rapidly, which caused Sousuke to fall off him, his ass stuck up in the air, right to admire it for the person at the door. Who of course had to turn out to be _Nanase Haruka_ in his all fucking glory.

"Haru!" Makoto whined, but weirdly he didn't cover himself, but sat up to shield Sousuke from the view.

Haru just stared at him impassionately, and put two bags down on the floor. "I thought you would want hangover food."

" _Haru!_ " Makoto cried again, and Sousuke could see a blush spreading even on his neck. "Can you-"

Haru stood still, eyes moving from Makoto to Sousuke. He wouldn't bulge, so Makoto stood up, his whole body seemed to be flustered, he covered himself with a sheet, and power walked to the door.

"Haru." he said, pleadingly, and Haru tortured him for another long minute, before he let out a resigned sigh. "It's not mackerel." Nanase said, offended.

Makoto shook his shoulders, whining. "You know it's _not_ about what kind of food you brought me!"

Haru gave him a small smile, and turned his gaze to Sousuke. He didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"I'm not Tachibana to read your mind." Sousuke growled from under a pillow he was covering his face with, trying to restore shreds of dignity."If you have anything to say, say it."

Bur Haru just huffed and patted Makoto on the shoulder. "I'm going to swim with Rin, later. Let me know if you liked it."

" _Haru_!" Makoto cried out for the last time, embarassed to the core of his soul. Haru just pointed at the food with a frown. "I mean the take-out."

With that, he sighed again, and turned back to walk out the door, closing it behind him and locking it with a spare key Makoto once gave him. Makoto slid down the door, covering his aggressively red face with shaking hands.

"That was... kind of sad. I would've thought your boyfriend would be more angry at you for rimming his _roommate_." Sousuke said, surprised.

Makoto peaked at him through the fingers, his face redder. "Haru is not my _boyfriend_! Do you think I would do that with you if he was?!" he cried out in exasperation.

Sousuke gaped. This... this actually made a lot of _sense_.

He stared at Makoto, as Makoto laid down on the rug in a fetal position, still shaking in embarrassment.

Well, boyfriend or not, Nanase still did get to Makoto pretty bad, didn’t he.

* * *

 

After that, Sousuke began a very happy period of his life that consisted of sleeping in Makoto's room almost every night. The most surprising part was that they didn't even fuck that much- they also just cuddled, or watched movies together (not the scary ones), or cooked together (not fish or anything else that crawled out of the ocean), and did all that domestic kind of stuff.

Makoto had told him Haru was kinda happy to have a room to himself, mostly because it meant him and Rin could meet and like, talk about swimming.

Makoto didn't know that ‘talk about swimming’ was apparently Haru's code for more indecent things they did with Rin in his room. Sousuke, on the other hand, was updated daily by a beaming Rin, who maybe kept details to himself, but couldn't keep it in himself that he managed to end up with Nanase, and boasted about it on every occasion.

Sousuke swore to walk in on them one of these days, just to give Haru a taste of his own medicine. But when he did, he regretted it for the rest of his life, because Nanase seemed undisturbed, but what Sousuke forget to take into account was that walking on Nanase would mean seeing him and his best friend naked, and the only naked body he wanted to oggle and cherish was his _own_ boyfriend's. Not Nanase's balls. Or Rin's "o" face( which was _fucking ugly_ , by the way).

He couldn't believe it, but he actually survived this semester of hell. He never felt more happy or relieved, than when he packed his stuff and looked around the hellish room for the last time.

It was torture, these past few months, but it was also a bliss, considering he got to not only bang Makoto, but also to _date_ him, and now he was moving in with him for the second semester, and hopefully, for the rest of their college careers.

Sousuke hummed happily under his breath, picking up his bags. Then, just as he was about to join Makoto outside the room, he noticed a pack on Nanase's empty desk. There was a card written on it that said _To Yamazaki._

Sousuke knitted his eyebrows. Was it possible that Nanase warmed up to the idea of him and Makoto dating? He unwrapped the paper carefully, and shouted out loud when he saw what was inside.

Makoto popped his head in the room, alarmed. "Sousuke, is everything okay?"

Sousuke grabbed a pack and threw it on the floor with force.

"Your fucking Nanase left a _mackerel_ for me!"

Makoto chuckled, but picked up the fish and put it back in the paper, putting it out of the widow, "for the cats". He walked to a raging Sousuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"Haru has a very _special_ sense of humour." he mused, kissing Sousuke's shoulder.

Sousuke rolled his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. "I still think he just wants to _off me_."

"Impossible." Makoto laughed, and as Sousuke watched how his eyes crinkled up in a smile, he realised with astonishment that he wants this boy to not only live with him till the graduation, but to hopefully stick with him to the rest of his life.

Even if it means Haruka Nanase showing up at their house every second day.

 

  
  
  



End file.
